


All I Want for Christmas

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, kinky kristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Minister gets up to behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> **Kinks/Themes Included:** Can't keep their hands off each other sex  
>  **Other Warnings/Content:** crossgen, sex in the workplace (sorta)  
>  **Author's Notes:** Dear recipient, as soon as I saw your prompt, I couldn't resist, because I'm a huge fan of Kingsley/Draco (OMG, so hot). I'd already done a similar Kings pairing this year, so I had to give it a try. I hope you enjoy what I came up with. :) Thank you to my lovely betas, who know who they are, and will be revealed when I post this at my journal after the community reveal. :)

"No, the Minister's between meetings, but…"

"Thank you, Weasley, I'm sure I know the way," Draco told him, breezing past Percy Weasley's desk and pushing open the doors. He didn't care to hear how the Minister was too busy to take even a moment for him, which he knew very well it wasn't the case. He and Kingsley understood each other, after all. 

Besides, this was the day before Christmas Eve. How likely was it that Kingsley truly had that much to do? Most of the others at the Ministry had taken the week off. The only ones still working were the ones who had to, like the Minister and his secretary, and people like Draco, who were taking advantage of the lull before the holiday to get things done. 

Or, as in Draco's case, to take advantage of the absence of others to torment his lover. He grinned as he stepped into Kingsley's office. Yes, this was the best way to spend time this week, and damn work, anyway.

"What is it, Percy…?" Kingsley looked up from the magi-pad he was reading and smiled when he saw Draco approaching. "Ah…made it past the guard, did you?"

Draco grinned, moving around the desk and set some papers in front of him to sign. "I don't know what you mean, Minister," he said as he leaned closer, his robe just brushing against Kingsley's arm.

Kingsley took that as an invitation, and tried to curl said arm around Draco's waist, but before he could get a hold, Draco stepped away. "This is purely a business situation, sir. It wouldn't do for your secretary to walk in and find you worshipping me again, would it?" Not that it hadn't been great fun watching Percy's face go from pasty and spotty to scarlet in a matter of moments. But it was still best not to tempt fate.

Kingsley made a face. "No…" He looked up at Draco after a moment, a smile spreading across his face as he reached for Draco once more. "We could just hex the doors, and that should keep him out…" 

"And if there should be an emergency that requires your immediate attention?" Draco asked, moving around the desk and out of Kingsley's reach. Perhaps it was cruel of him to tease Kingsley this way, but he knew his lover enjoyed playing the game as much as he did.

After another sour expression, Kingsley stood and followed him around the desk, pressing against his back, curling his arms around him and stroking over his stomach through his robes. "I could tell him I'm out…"

"He'd notice you haven't left, darling…" Draco turned in his arms, tempted to take a kiss from the lips so close to his, but he knew that was a bad idea, even as fun as it would be to see Weasley nearly explode once more. Instead, he carefully detached himself from Kingsley's hold. "Go on. Sign the papers. I'd better go before he comes in to check again…" Because as much as Weasley had hated seeing them together he seemed to take every opportunity to check on them when Draco did come to visit; almost as though he wanted to see it again, the pervert.

Kingsley watched him for a moment then tilted his head, watching him with narrowed eyes. "You only come up here to torment Percy and torture me, don't you?"

"Not at all, Minister. I just…prefer to keep our affairs between us, instead of us, your secretary, and anyone he decides to tell. And I don't trust my office dogsbody to make sure we get your signature and not Weasley's. Surely that is understandable?"

Kingsley gave him another sour look. "Perhaps you should ask me to visit your office next time, then?" he said, folding his arms.

"Nonsense. Then I'd never see you during the day… Weasley would make certain to lose the messages. I'd hate to give him the satisfaction of actually coming between us…"

"And my frustration?" Kingsley's voice was approaching a growl, and Draco knew it was time to give in. A little, at least.

"Consider my visit a promise. For tonight. Of course, if you upset your secretary, he'll likely find ways to keep you here all through the night so we can't see each other at all…"

Kingsley made another face, but nodded, moving around his desk once more, then bending over to sign the documents, pulling them out of Draco's reach before he could grab them. "Fine. But there is a price…"

The sparkle in Kingsley's eyes was promising, and Draco couldn't help but smirk. "And what is that?"

Kingsley grinned. "A kiss. Then you may have them and leave."

Draco tried not to smirk wider, but it was impossible to resist, despite the risks. "If you wish, Minister. Just don't say I didn't warn you when Weasley interrupts…" He moved around the desk, close enough to touch, but kept his hands behind his back. He knew if he touched Kingsley, he'd be unable to resist doing more. "Here I am," he said, flushing a little at the huskiness of his own voice.

"Yes," Kingsley said, his own voice a low rumble that Draco could feel down to his toes. Kingsley tipped up his chin with one hand, pulling him close. Draco curled his fingers in Kingsley's shirt, loving how overwhelmed he always felt when Kingsley held him like this.

Then Kingsley pressed their lips together, and there was no thought of anything but how good this felt; how perfect and right, and who cared if Weasley walked in on them, anyway? If Draco could have gotten away with it, he would have kissed Kingsley forever. Well, maybe not _just_ kissed him…

Then he heard Percy clear his throat behind him, and couldn't help but smirk. "Tonight?" he asked Kingsley.

Kingsley met his eyes and nodded. "Yes. And I intend to hold you to your promise."

"Oh, no need to worry there, Minister. I assure you…"

"Minister, the Ambassador from Montenegro is here. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

Draco rolled his eyes, wondering what Weasley would do if he just stripped down right now and gave Kingsley exactly what he wanted.

"Yes, Percy…give me a few minutes, then send him in."

"Of course, sir."

Draco waited for the sound of the door closing, but it never came, and he turned his head to look at Weasley, still standing in the doorway. "Well? Are you going to go tell him, or are you planning on waiting to see if we do anything more?"

He scowled at Draco. "The Minister is busy now. I think it's time you left him to work…sir."

Obviously, that meant he wasn't about to leave, so Draco smirked and turned back to Kingsley. "Papers?" he asked, holding out a hand, but not looking even when he felt them settle against his palm. "I'll see you tonight." Then he leaned in and kissed Kingsley once more, ignoring Weasley's horrified sounds.

Kingsley's eyes glittered with humour. "Yes. Tonight. Be ready for me."

Draco grinned. "Oh…I will be." He gave Kingsley's hand a squeeze, then pulled away, papers in hand and turned towards the door, moving past Weasley with his chin raised high. "Have a good day, Weasley." He couldn't resist a last smirk. "I know I will…" And then he pushed past him and out of the office.

* * *

Draco left work early and hurried home to make preparations. By the time Kingsley arrived, dinner was planned for once they were hungry, and everything else was ready to receive Kingsley—including Draco, who had prepared himself for everything Kingsley might want from him. Plus a little surprise he was certain his lover would enjoy.

When Kingsley entered the drawing room, Draco was waiting, dressed only in a dressing gown. Smiling wide at the sight, Kingsley closed the door behind him. "And don't you look delicious?" he asked. "Too bad you can't dress this way all the time."

Draco chuckled. "Wouldn't you be worried Weasley might swallow his tongue at the sight?" 

"Oh, no…If you did, I'd make sure you weren't able to get out. Only I'd be allowed to come and oogle and molest you."

"But that would get so boring…And then I wouldn't be able to tease Weasley at all. No fun."

Kingsley moved closer, shaking his head, but his smile never faded. "What am I going to do with you, hm?"

Draco stretched out on the sofa, his legs spreading apart to push the robe open, and revealing one of the surprises he had for his lover, his cock wrapped in ribbon and tied with a bow. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," he said with a smirk. "Come unwrap your present?"

The reaction he got for his trouble was more than worth it. Kingsley approached the sofa slowly, looking him over. "Every time I think you couldn't possibly get more wicked…" His eyes were nearly black, and his hands settled on either side of Draco, one knee between Draco's legs, effectively pinning him in place. "So…are you my Christmas present, Draco?" he asked, voice a soft growl.

"Christmas, Channukah, Solstice, New Years…and any other day you care to name." Draco wanted to reach up and pull him down for a kiss, but even more, he wanted Kingsley to take. He loved it when Kingsley got possessive. "I'm all yours," he whispered.

For a long moment, Kingsley just stayed there, hovering above him, and Draco couldn't help but wonder if he would actually take what he wanted. He was about to ask if maybe he wasn't interested after all when Kingsley's lips claimed his mouth and hot long-fingered hands began to stroke up and down his sides.

Draco sighed into his mouth, hands moving up to stroke over Kingsley's neck and scalp, but found his hands caught by the other man. "Ah, no…my gift. My turn. You've had your fun." Kingsley smirked down at him. "Now it's my turn to drive you mad…"

Before Draco could protest, he found his hands pushed over his head, held there with one of Kingsleys', the other stroking over his chest, then lower over his stomach, and just a teasing graze of his cock. "Kingsley…"

"Shush. Tease a tiger, you had better learn to deal with the consequences."

Draco's breath hitched, considering a protest even as Kingsley's mouth made a track down his chest, the thought shattering as his slick tongue licked over one nipple. He arched off the sofa at the feeling. "Oooh…god..." He tried to tug his hands free, desperate to touch, but moaned instead as Kingsley sucked once on the swollen nubbin. 

"Stay still. Want you just like this," Kingsley said, glancing up at him. The purr of his voice was enough to make Draco shiver.

"But…"

"No buts. You move your hands, I stop."

It wasn't fair, and Draco would never manage. He just knew it. "Please, Kingsley."

"No. Do I have to tie them down, Draco?"

Draco whimpered again. "No." He would try, at the very least.

"Good." Then Kingsley's hands were sliding over Draco's chest. He arched into the touch, moaning, but managed to keep a grip on the arm of the sofa. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself from touching for long, but he'd try.

The feeling of Kingsley licking along his collarbone was nice, but it was the finger circling his nipple that really drove Draco mad. He needed something more. Anything. "Kingsley, _please_!"

"Sshhh…I've already told you—you've had your fun. Now it's my turn." Kingsley kissed him, then nipped down over his chest, giving a suck to each nipple before moving lower. Worse, he was still dressed. And it was all Draco could do not to rip off his clothes himself.

By the time he felt Kingsley's breath on his cock as he unwound the ribbon from it, Draco was nearly coming out of his skin. "Oh, fuck…please, Kingsley…I need…"

"Shush. And if I have to say it one more time…"

Draco whimpered, but bit his tongue and closed his eyes, his fingers tightening on the arm to keep from grabbing at him.

After a moment that felt near an eternity, Kingsley licked over the head of Draco's cock, and if he'd been less aroused, he might have been horrified at the noise he made at the feeling. As it was, his arms came down of their own accord, but only gripped at the cushions under him, still avoiding touching Kingsley. If Kingsley were to stop now…well, Draco wouldn't be held responsible for the consequences. Even if he did have to leave the country to avoid them.

Kingsley stilled and looked up when Draco moved, then nodded. "Good. No touching yourself, either."

"I won't. Just…please don't stop?"

In response, Kingsley sucked him in again, and all Draco could do was groan, his head falling back on the arm of the sofa, his hips shifting, needing more; wanting everything Kingsley was willing to give him, and wanting to give everything Kingsley wanted to take.

He couldn't remember the moment Kingsley moved, only that suddenly Kingsley was pressing him into the sofa, his heated skin feeling almost like a brand against Draco's. Both of them were so lost in the moment that neither of them even noticed when Draco's arms curled around Kingsley, one hand clutching a shoulder, the other cupping the back of his head as they kissed once more, their moans trapped between their mouths.

Hot skin, slicked with pre-come allowed them to slide together in a maddening way, and Draco's hands moved lower as he nipped at Kingsley's neck. He wanted nothing more than this ever. Well, except that glorious long, thick cock as deep inside him as he could get it. "Kingsley," he moaned when they separated, his needy question lost in a gasp as the man's lips and teeth traced out his neck. "Ohgod…"

Kingsley pulled back and looked down at Draco. "Spells?"

Draco shivered at the darkness of his gaze, then shook his head. "Unnecessary. I'm ready for you." His voice softened. "Don't stop. Please…"

Kingsley smiled, his eyes brighter as he did, then kissed him. "Never." he pushed up Draco's legs, shifting to settle between them, then guided himself into Draco.

It really was the perfect feeling. Just the right mix of burn and pleasure to make Draco shiver, and unlike Draco's lovers of the past, Kingsley didn't hesitate to press as deep as he could. Nor did he stop after the first thrust. His moves were slow at first, but still inexorable, making the world narrow down to this room, this couch, the two of them, Kingsley's cock filling him again and again…

None of his other lovers had ever made him feel this free. This needed. "Oh…god…Kingsley…yesss!" His hands slid down Kingsley's back to cup his arse, feeling the muscles clench and shift there, and couldn't hold back the moan. 

Kingsley nipped at his neck again, his voice teasing when he spoke. "So needy…thought I was the one being teased…?"

Looking up, Draco met his eyes. "No…just seeing you…I just want you to need me as much as I need you."

For a moment, Kingsley stilled, then thrust hard into him, making Draco cry out, his body arching at the feeling, so intense and so very much what he needed. He barely understood the rumble of Kingsley's reply. "I have never been unaffected by you, Draco. Not even the first time I saw you in my office."

When they registered, the words unlocked something deep inside Draco, but he pushed it away for now, kissing Kingsley instead. He needed this moment to last, wanted it to go on forever; for the world to exist only for the two of them, and no other. "Perhaps," he whispered, "But would you want me any other way?" 

Kingsley grinned. "Never." His thrusts sharpened, and Draco knew it wouldn't take much to push both of them over the edge. He rode his thrusts, one hand sliding down to curl around his cock, stroking in time with them.

They moved together, and after only a few strokes, Draco felt his climax shudder through him, no longer aware of anything but Kingsley. Kingsley's thrust deep inside him sharpened, then shuddered to a halt as he, too, came, his hands tight on Draco's hips, a low groan dragged from him at the feeling.

Draco clung to him after, breathing shallowly, kissing him again and again as they came down from their climax, his hands stroking over sweat-damp skin, not wanting to lose even a moment of his time with Kingsley. He did his best not to protest when Kingsley finally pulled back to look at him. "Happy, brat?" Kingsley asked, smiling fondly at him.

Pushing away the need to spill his feelings – Kingsley had to know how he felt, surely? – Draco smiled back. "It will do. For now." 

Kingsley chuckled, but didn't try to pull away more. "Good. Supper?"

"Mmm. In a bit. Not ready to move just yet." He smirked at a sudden thought. "Unless, of course, you wanted to get me my present…"

This time, Kingsley laughed loudly, then kissed him once more.

Yes, Draco could wait. Just a bit longer.


End file.
